User photos can be displayed as an image via many different computer applications on a computer display device. For instance, a web browser displaying a social media web site page can display a user's photo in different contexts. Web sites such as a company's directory site or a professional site may display a user photo in a professional setting. Individuals have various photos expressing various personas and/or moods, and the expressions may change depending on who the viewer is, what impression the user would like to convey to the viewer and so on.